


Yes Yes Vindictive

by define_serenity



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room, with an IV of lithium in my arm.”</p><p>She knows it’s only half-true and her voice almost always fails her when she speaks those words. She doesn’t have the bruises to prove it, nor the memories to back it up, but she knows more happened during that time. She has lived in that building for sixteen years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed her a sociopath with paranoid delusions. </p><p>Yeah, they were totally out to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Yes Vindictive

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Yes Yes Vindictive_ by Operator Please.

**i.** add another table spoon of self-control

 

First there had been her grandmother. It had been an accident, honest it had, where blue sparks flew all around like magic and little eyes opened wide at all the new wonders (look nana, you have to come see this!). Older eyes opened wider and a scream filled up the room, arms grabbing her before the flames would reach her and swallow her whole. _Childhood thoughts can’t comfort me now._

 

“When I was six years old I accidentally set my grandmother’s house on fire.”

 

(They stand and listen. It becomes a story, a routine she practises and when said just right, with differences in intonation or a glint in her eye, she elicits all kinds of different reactions.)

 

Then there was the blackout she caused in four counties in Ohio. She was just a simple girl (picture perfect), and she couldn’t tell you what had happened that day in particular. Daddy had told her not to wander off too far while Mr Linderman was visiting, and had been very cross with her when she had done so anyway.

 

"But daddy, the other girls wanted to play with me."

"You’re not like other girls Elle, you’re too special to be out and about."

 

“I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room, with an IV of lithium in my arm.”

She knows it’s only half-true and her voice almost always fails her when she speaks those words. She doesn’t have the bruises to prove it, nor the memories to back it up, but she knows more happened during that time. She has lived in that building for sixteen years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed her a sociopath with paranoid delusions. There were blue sparks and promises full of death ( _I want another_!).

Yeah, they were totally out to get her.

 

_My momma told me to count to ten._

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!_

 

Disobedience and other childlike behaviour followed electric tantrums and moments in which she really was calm. Honest to God she was.

 

Her name is Elle Bishop, daughter of the regional manager of Primatech paper. Better known as The Company. No initials, just The Company. And Elle was anything but as unoriginal as that name. There wasn’t another girl like her, simply because the world couldn’t possibly handle another one.

She’s twenty-four years old and she’s never been swimming, never been on a rollercoaster, and, most importantly, never been on a date. She doesn’t have the luxury of being more interesting than that.

 

_Yes it’s, unethical, but somehow it makes perfect sense._

 

.

 

  
**ii.**  it's not that hard to see you're dangerous

 

 

“I caved in a desperate moment six years ago and I’m still paying the price.”

He almost says it like it’s a bad thing, doesn’t he? Maybe he doesn’t mean it, maybe he just wants her all to himself and leave Peter high and dry.

 

She’s a puppet on a string ( _march march march_ ) and Adam knows that all too well. He’s seen her growing up under daddy’s protection, being nurtured and tortured ( _daddy it hurts_ ) and broken into a million pieces. How could he not step up as her big strong saviour, her blond god, the man they refuse to kill and cannot die?

Sure, they wipe her memory so that the little puppet remains oblivious (there _there_ now) but she’s still broken, whether or not she knows the reason why, and he knows just the way to make it right.

 

(I’ll kiss it better)

 

 

He talks and kisses and hold her just right, even though she knows it’s all a game ( _everybody’s in disguise even you and I_ ).

She plays along like a puppet on a string ( _please, excuse my weird manners_ ) and keeps coming back for more. Even though even _he_ grows tired of her and really doesn’t want her too anymore. 

 

.

 

 **iii.** a wonderful caricature of intimacy

 

Peter is something special; he’s a new and exciting toy, just as lost as she once was (right?). Now she’s the blonde god; she’ll be his how-to guide to The Company.

She tells him about the Haitian pills (sorta) and jolts him from time to time ( _and then you’ll start to like it_ ). She falls for him like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Can we really blame her? We are after all talking about thé Peter Petrelli; the man who can save the world by smiling (save the cheerleader, save the world right?).

 

Then he asks her about her past. Oh _Peter,_ don’t you know? Elle doesn’t have the luxury of a magnificent family history such as you. There really only is the sadistic lightning thing. She was bred in captivity and can’t possibly tell you anything interesting. So she tells him _the story_ , first one of her toys that actually gets it completely and truthfully (Adam already knew, no fun there).

 

_('Cause strings and silence never mix.)_

 

"You’re not going to give me a little jolt?"

 

Shock is followed by butterflies and girly sparkles on her lips,

a smile and then some tingles in her fingertips.

 

Oh Peter, I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! <3 <3 <3

 

But Adam warns him, and _scribbles out the truth with his lies_ , and Peter goes somewhere far away. Luckily for Elle, Peter is the most predictable boy in the world and goes to see his brother in the hospital. You shouldn’t have betrayed her, Peter. Bad boy! Now suffer the consequences.

 

.

 

 **iv.** one ounce of jealousy, 57 gallons juvenile delinquency

 

The Bennetts come next, or the Butlers. _Whatever_. All lovey-dovey and self-sacrifice and other things she thinks she doesn’t give a damn about. But a pretty new toy (can I keep him?), an eye roll and West the flying boy later, Noah shoots her and she’s in her daddy’s arms again (I didn’t think you cared), and she’s reminded of what it was like before. Before the blue sparks and the lost memories. Before the shrinks and death threats and all the pretty toys (oh  _shiny_ ).

Before, when magic still existed and nana still baked her cookies.

 

_(Raindrops and roses and girls in white dresses_

_Close your eyes and think of home)_

 

But things don’t change when her eyes open again. Her daddy acts a little nicer but Noah’s death hits them both hard. _Him_ because he loses a colleague and friend (really, daddy?). She loses the one person she feels ever cared for her the way a real father should have ( _I need a hug_ ).

Things never go back to the way they were before; especially not when the cheerleader threatens to expose The Company.

 

“And to think how much work I put into raising you.”

He talks about her like she’s a circus attraction ( _cheater!_ ), a piece of meat, an animal he taught to do cool tricks on command ( _liar!_ ).

“You’re benched,” says daddy dearest.

“How’s about if I said I was sorry?” won’t cut it this time, what a difference a day makes.

 

She’ll show him ( _think you’re the shit now_ ). _Show_ _me off like a dog, because my lingo is so out of the loop_. 

 

.

 

 **v.** i just wanna colour outside the lines

 

She is a rule breaker, something that had been written in the stars even before she had been born. She knows she shouldn’t go after Sylar, the guy is way out of her league despite his great looks and boy toy potential.

 

"Can I meet him?"

"No, Elle, sweetie, this one you stay away from."

 

She’s intrigued and scared at the same time. He could do such vicious things to her, but pain is pleasure and pleasure is her life’s goal. There’s an itch she needs to cure, something right underneath her skin that has been there ever since she lost her memories (huh?). She’s broken and she’s probably the only one of them that actually knows it.

 

“You’re broken.”

He says it in a voice that sends shivers down her spine.

 

 _(This feeling is uneasy, why don’t you look surprised? Uh, uh no luck_ with this little blonde diva. You get exactly what you bargain for,  _Gabriel_ , and you might just like it a little bit. She’s like you, or are you like her, after all, who got here first?)

 

"I’m a psychopathic serial killer."

"Takes one to know one."

 

“Elle, what are you doing?” asks daddy dearest.

“Why daddy, I’m all wrong, didn’t you know? He can make it right again.”

 

(Joke’s on you)

 

 

 

**\- the end -**

 


End file.
